Reason
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Aoko kerap bertanya-tanya, apa alasan dibalik semua sikap iseng Kaito kepadanya.
**.x.**

 **.**

" **Reason"**

 **Magic Kaito 1412** **Aoyama Gosho**

 **Reason** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.x.**

Bell berdering nyaring, disusul helaan napas panjang. _Akhirnya_ , batin Kaito lega bercampur lelah. Manik safirnya bergulir jail menatap satu figur di sebelahnya. Nakamori Aoko sibuk bersama buku dan ranselnya, rambut panjangnya mencuat berantakan di beberapa sisi. Melihat pemandangan itu, senyum miring eksis sekilas di bibir tipis Kaito.

"Oi, Aho―"

"Ah, Hakuba-kun!"

Kaito menutup kembali mulutnya, rapat.

Merasa terpanggil, Hakuba Saguru menoleh. "Hm?"

Senyum sebagai jawaban pembuka. "Soal tugas kesenian, bisa latihan hari ini?"

Mata Kaito menyipit impulsif, defensif, sinis.

"Boleh, di mana?"

Aoko tampak berpikir sejenak, dan mata biru Kaito tak lepas darinya. "Bagaimana kalau di rumahku saja?"

Kini bola mata Kaito berpindah sasaran pada sosok remaja pirang sok detektif. Tepat momen Hakuba juga menoleh padanya, hingga dua pasang manik mata saling bertatap tanpa suara. Senyum miring tersungging di bibir tipis Hakuba."Tentu." Ia kembali memandang Aoko, jawaban ditutup senyuman manis, lalu disusul seringai dan tatapan mengejek―yang entah mengapa Kaito merasa―mengarah padanya.

"Yosh, kita akan ke rumahku setelah ini." Aoko tersenyum lebar, dibalas dengan senyum ramah Hakuba.

Kaito medengus, merasa gusar tanpa alasan yang ia sendiri tahu secara pasti. Pelan-pelan satu reaksi penyesalan muncul dalam benaknya. Kaito buru-buru menepis, otaknya merangkai satu demi satu ide praktis yang bisa membuatya merasa lebih baik.

Dan, ting! Ia dapat satu.

Sebanyak sekon yang berlalu untuk dihabisi Aoko bangkit dari kusrsinya, jumlah yang sama juga bagi Kaito untuk melesat cepat dan memasang badan tepat di hadapan anak gadis sang Inspektur. Seringai tipis, kilangan mata jenaka, serta tangan bergerak lincah berdebat dengan waktu, menyibak rok seragam tinggi, hingga celana yang harusnya bukan tontonan publik itu mengintip malu di antara kedua paha Aoko.

Aoko berubah merah secepat Kaito melesat menjauh dan tertawa puas. Rok kembali turun menutupi pandangan yang sudah seringkali dilanggar Kaito.

"BAKAITO!" Aoko berteriak, marah bercampur malu. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat gatal ingin meninju.

"Astaga, bell pulang baru berbunyi dan kau sudah merindukanku sampai menjerit begitu, Ahoko?"

Alat pel sudah di tangan, kemarahan sudah mendidih di ubun-ubun. "Kuroba Kaito, kubunuh kau!"

Kaito meloncat dengan gerak halus, bertengger pada jendela yang terbuka lebar. "Tenanglah, Aoko." Satu kali tepukan tangan, Kaito memberi tiupan kecil dan membuka kedua telapak tangannya. "Gadis yang suka marah-marah itu tidak cantik." Kelopak sakura berterbangan keluar dari kedua telapak tangan Kaito yang terbuka, menyerbu masuk, memenuhi sepenjuru ruang kelas. Membuat setiap pasang mata memandang tak berkedip. Kombinasi warna merah muda, harum lembut, diterbangkan angin musim semi.

Gerak Aoko terhenti seketika. Sepasang netra safirnya memandang kagum pada aksi sulap Kaito kali ini. "Kaito.."

Kaito tersenyum sekilas, sebelah mata berkedip menggoda. " _Jaa, ne,_ Aoko." Lalu lenyap dari pandangan secepat kedipan mata.

Aoko menghela napas panjang. Gagang panjang alat pel turun perlahan dari posisi semula. _Si bodoh itu_ , batinnya depresi.

" _Ne_ , Aoko-chan, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aoko menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis berkuncir dua menatapnya dari balik lensa kacamata. Ia tersenyum sekilas, mengangguk kecil. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Keiko-chan. Hanya saja.." Aoko menghela napas lagi. "aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kaito suka sekali menggangguku."

Keiko tersenyum penuh arti dan menepuk bahu Aoko hangat. "Dia hanya ingin dapat perhatianmu sepenuhnya, kok."

Aoko berkedip. "Eh?"

Keiko membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk. "Kuroba-kun hanya tidak ingin kau dekat atau memperhatikan orang lain melebihi dirinya. Itulah sebabnya dia selalu mengusikmu, semata-mata supaya dia bisa mendapat posisi istimewa bagimu."

Aoko memiringkan kepala, bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Sebelumnya, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa ia selalu bersikap seperti itu padamu. Awalnya, aku mengira semua itu hanya bentuk kejahilan semata. Tapi ternyata lain." Gadis berkacamata itu memulai hasil analisanya. "Aku telah mempelajari senyum di wajah Kuroba-kun yang ditujukan untukmu selama tiga bulan ini. Dan semuanya bervariasi."

Aoko mengerutkan alis. "Kau bicara apa, sih?"

Keiko tidak mengacuhkannya. "Ada kalanya Kuroba-kun tersenyum padamu di pagi hari sehabis menjahilimu, setelahnya ia mengucapkan _selamat pagi_. Aku menggolongkannya dalam kejahilan senyum sapaan. Lalu ada juga ketika Kuroba-kun tersenyum setelah berhasil menjahilimu dan membuatmu melempar sapu atau alat pel ketika kau sedang murung seharian memikirkan ayahmu dan Kaito KID. Kau tahu, Aoko-chan? Itu artinya dia menjahilimu untuk menghiburmu. Menarik perhatianmu dari pemikiran-pemikiran yang membebani dan membuatmu murung." Keiko tersenyum lagi. "Dan, ada juga ketika Kuroba-kun tersenyum menjahilimu tiba-tiba setelah sebelumnya dia menekuk wajah dan terlihat kesal bahkan marah. Dia melakukannya saat cemburu, dan itu baru saja terjadi."

Aoko mengernyit bingung. "Keiko-chan, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapanmu." Dalam sekejap, ekspresi di wajahnya berubah sekeras batu, Aoko mengepalkan satu tinju ke telapak tangannya yang lain. "Bagiku, Bakaito itu tetap saja Bakaito. Aku bersumpah akan membalasnya."

Keiko menghela napas. "Kalian berdua itu memang pasangan paling aneh yang pernah kutemui."

 **.x.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.x.**

A/N : Hai, Aiko nih, tehe :'D sumpah greget banget sama dua orang ini -,,-

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca :)))))

Di bawah masih ada bonusnya lhooo, baca yaa ^^

Review?

 **.**

 **[Bonus]**

"Apa sih yang mereka kerjakan di dalam sana?" Kaito bermonolog, jengkel enggan beranjak dari nada suaranya.

Kaito tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia merasa seresah ini. Sejak tadi pemuda itu hanya duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya, jantung berdegup tak nyaman, mata mengamati gelisah, dan Kaito yakin ia juga merasakan satu perasaan lain yang tak ingin ia akui.

Perkaranya cukup sederhana, detektif pirang itu kini sedang berada di kediaman Nakamori. Berlatih bersama Aoko untuk tugas kesenian, drama musikal klasik Romeo dan Juliet. Sekurang-kurangnya, Kaito menghitung mereka berdua sudah di dalam sana hampir tiga jam.

Jarum jam kembali bergulir lambat mengejek di sudut kamarnya, dan perasaan Kaito makin tak karuan. Kaito sendiri gagal memahami bagian mana yang membuatnya bisa seresah ini. Awalnya, ia berpikir bahwa dirinya hanya merasa sedikit―hanya sangat super sedikit sekali―khawatir pada Aoko. Namun sesuatu dalam hatinya meneyerukan lebih dari kata khawatir, hingga Kaito terpaksa dipijokkan pada realita perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Ia cemburu.

Dan detik itu juga Kaito bersumpah tidak akan pernah mengatakannya kepada siapa pun,apalagi mengakuinya.


End file.
